Conventional retail packaging, not least for example packaging that is designed to be hung from rails in a retail environment, is not always optimal. Retail packaging may typically be required to securely contain one or more products so as to impede or indicate opening or interference of the retail package. For such retail packages, the act of opening the retail package may at least partially destroy or disfigure the retail package. Thus, the retail package, once opened, may be compromised and rendered unsuitable, suboptimal or visually unappealing for subsequent use in storing its product or products.
One or more preferred embodiments of the present invention may or may not address one or more of these issues.